Skin
by S.Morphine
Summary: Una noche solos en casa. Rukia se comporta mas extraña de lo normal, es más, es completamente distinta. Atrevida y...¿lujuriosa?  LEMMON  One-shot.  Basado en la canción de Rihanna.


**Skin**

**One-shot**

**Basado en la canción : Skin de Rihanna**

**Rated: M**

**Aviso: LEMMON.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>La casa de los Kurosaki se encontraba a oscuras. Tan solo se veía una tenue luz del salón, que provenía de la televisión. Ichigo se encontraba aburrido, viendo un programa de los muchos que ponen por la noche. Aburridos al fin y al cabo.<p>

Tenia los brazos por encima del sofá, como si fuera a dar un abrazo y las piernas sobre la mesilla de café. Suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus padre y hermanas se habían ido de la ciudad durante un par de días, dejándolos a el y a Rukia solos. El día de la despedida se hicieron insinuaciones de todo tipos, además de amenazas como "No hagas cosas malas con Rukia-chan". Gruño por lo bajo y se pregunto que estaría haciendo esa enana molesta.

_** The mood is set / Ya estamos preparados**_

_**Ha ha**_

_**So you already know what´s next / Asique ya sabes que es lo siguiente**_

_**Uh huh ah**_

Miro hacia el marco de la puerta, que se encontraba a oscuras y volvió a suspirar. Rezaba por qué algo interesante pasase. Como si por arte de magia se tratase, la morena apareció en el marco de la puerta, con un pijama, más bien camisón de tirantas. Era bastante inusual en ella que vistiese de esa manera, pero estaba realmente sexy.

La mandíbula de Ichigo se desencajo por completo. La imagen que se le presentaba ante sus narices era algo totalmente hermoso y sensual. Los ojos de Rukia brillaban a pesar de la falta de luz. Su mirada era decidida, atrevida y… ¿lujuriosa? Su pecho subía y bajaba lenta y acompasadamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y no hacia otra cosa que mirarle fijamente, poniendo nervioso al sustituto.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada enana? – pregunto de la misma forma tosca y brusca de siempre, tan solo que ahora su voz le temblaba levemente.

_** TV on blast / La tele esta al maximo**_

_**Turn it down / Apagala**_

_**Turn it down! / ¡Apagala!**_

No hubo respuesta por parte de Rukia. Tan solo se movió lentamente hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba Ichigo. Se situo delante de el mirándole fijamente. La veía mas de cerca y su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido. Ese camisón, le llegaba a medio muslo y para colmo, una tiranta se le había resbalado por el hombro, haciendo ver un panorama mucho mas seductor.

La sangre de Ichigo dejo de acudir a la cabeza, la mayoría iba a cierta parte de su anatomía. ¿Por qué con solo verla así y sentirla tan cerca reaccionaba de tal forma? La miro expectante de arriba abajo, analizándola minuciosamente. Sus torneadas piernas, su cintura, su pecho…

Trago fuerte e intento calmarse. Al pararse en el pecho de esta se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. ¿Qué pretendía esta enana?

-Oe,¿ R-Rukia?

La respuesta volvió a no ser contestada. Lentamente Rukia le arrebato el mando del televisor, decidida y sin decir palabra. No dejo de mirarle ni un instante. Apago la televisión sin problemas y tiro el control lejos del sofá.

-¿R-Rukia? Estaba viendo la tele. ¿Q-Que demonios haces?- El shinigami sustituto intentaba sonar lo mas convencible y calmado posible, pero esto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

La forma en la que actuaba Rukia estaba empezando a inquietarle, su mirada estaba siendo tan profunda que le daban ganas de lanzarse a ella de una vez por todas. Pero tal fue su sorpresa que ella se adelanto.

Se sentó lenta y tortuosamente sobre el, pegándose a su cuerpo. Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, temblaba levemente y rezaba porque el, todavía, pequeño bulto que se escondía en sus pantalones no le delatara.

-R-Rukia…¿Q-Que te ocurr-ah….

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que la morena había empezado a besar ferozmente el cuello de Ichigo. Subió lentamente por este, dando suaves mordidas que hacían que salieran suspiros de los labios de el.

_**Don´t want it to clash / No quiero que el sonido se mezcle**_

_**Wiht my body screaming now / Con el de mi cuerpo que esta gritando ahora.**_

_**Noo-o-oh**_

Continúo subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiendo bruscamente su lóbulo.

-Ah! Oe enana ¿Q-Que te ocurre?-nervioso y sonrojado intento apartarla para verla mejor.

Rukia le observaba seria, sin decir nada. Observaba con ojos de felina las orbes de Ichigo, quien se estaba empezando a poner mas y mas nervioso por momentos. Iba a volver a replicarle, debido a su silencio pero se cayó al ver que los labios de Rukia se separaban, supuestamente, para decir algo. Pero no. No se abrieron para hablar. Se abrieron para juntarse hábilmente con los de Ichigo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente ante el contacto de sus labios contra los de ella, pero lentamente se fue relajando. Esa sensación era tan buena, sus labios eran tan suaves, su sabor era tan dulce. Totalmente adictivo. Como una droga.

Se decidió a posar su mano tras su nuca para profundizar el beso. No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, sentía esa terrible necesidad de besarla desde el momento que la vio apoyada en el marco de esa puerta.

La mano restante se situó en su cintura, apretándola levemente para hacerla saber que todo esto le estaba gustando.

Cuando el beso termino Rukia se separo, dejando a Ichigo confundido y nervioso; a la vez que asustado. Si, asustado porque ahora no sabía que hacer. Rezaba porque ahora ella dijese algo y no se mantuviese callada como de costumbre. Era su día de suerte…

-Ichigo.- su voz le llamaba decidida y tranquila. Sin un ápice de nerviosismo. El sustituto se movió rígidamente haciéndola entender que la escuchaba.- Tu… ¿me amas?

-¿Q-que?- Abrió los ojos más de lo que los tenia. Esa pregunta le había desarmado por completo.- ¿Q-que preguntas son esas?

-Respóndeme Ichigo… - se acerco lentamente a sus labios.- ¿me amas?

-Yo…

-Dímelo. Dime que me amas…- rozaba sus labios haciéndole que sus defensas cayesen al instante. Ella tan solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa picara de medio lado.

-Te amo Rukia….- finalizo en un susurro.

-Entonces, Ichigo. Si me amas… demuéstramelo.

-¿Qué? ¿C-Como?- Los labios de Rukia se separaron de los suyos y vagaron haciendo un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su oído, susurrándole…

-Hazme el amor.- finalizo mordiendo su lóbulo sensualmente.

_**I know you hearin´ it / **__**Sé**__** que lo estás escuchando**_

_**Hu-u-uh**_

_**You got me moanin´ know / Me tienes gimiendo ahora**_

Esa declaración hizo que Ichigo se quedase anonadado. Su cerebro dejo de responder, sus ojos estaban abiertos y Rukia esperaba una reacción.

Basta. Basta de palabras. Eso queda a un lado. Ahora importa la acción. E Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Haría sus peticiones realidad, haría todo aquello que ella le pidiese, por muy extraño que esto resultase, por muy imposible e inimaginable que fuese esta situación.

Ahora le toco atacar a él. Se lanzo ferozmente contra su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, succionándolo….

Rukia tan solo pudo poner una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver y sentir la reacción de Ichigo. No se quedo atrás y empezó a acariciar su pecho, delineando sus músculos uno a uno.

Un inesperado gemido broto de sus labios al sentir la mano de Ichigo sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Ah! I-Ichigo…!

No se imaginaba que Ichigo fuese a reaccionar de esa manera, pero le gustaba que reaccionase así, le encantaba. Además, que todo el autocontrol que pudiese tener se fue a la mierda, y eso era algo que podía notar. Se notaba y mucho. El bulto que había en sus pantalones se hacia mas notable cada vez.

Aprovecho esa…reacción por su parte, y presiono su intimidad contra la suya; sin dejar de observarle para comprobar la reacción. Una reacción positiva ya que echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un gemido ronco, a la vez que apretaba con mas fuerza su pecho.

-Hmmmm….- Rukia cogió la mano de Ichigo apartándola de su pecho. Ante ese movimiento el pelinaranjo volvió a alzar la cabeza para ver que ocurría.- Así no.- Empezó a guiar su mano hasta el borde de su camisón, pasándola por dentro y subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su pecho, solo que esta vez por dentro. Sin telas de por medio.- Mejor así…

Ichigo tan solo se quedo estupefacto. No conocía esa faceta tan atrevida de Rukia y además, había acertado. La enana no llevaba sujetador.

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you / Tengo **__**un**__** secreto **__**que**__** te quiero mostrar**_

_**Oh!**_

_**I got a secrets Imma drop em´ to the floor / Tengo unos secretos que los voy a dejar caer al suelo**_

_**Oh!**_

Comenzó a masajear suavemente su pecho, estimulando con su pulgar su ya erecto pezón. Quiza no eran enormes, pero tampoco eran para nada pequeños. Eran suficientemente buenos para el. Su tacto era suave y delicado, perfecta... simplemente perfecta.

Ella mientras tanto se movía lentamente sobre el, creando una placentera fricción.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla, embobado, embelesado… hechizado. Sus labios entreabiertos de los cuales salían suspiros y jadeos. Su tacto, su piel, su aroma… todo le volvía loco. Se percato de que quien dominaba la situación no era el, y eso, no le gustaba nada. La enana se estaba haciendo con el control y no lo iba a permitir.

Se levanto de golpe, sosteniéndola de los glúteos y forzándola a enroscar sus piernas a el para no caerse. No se asusto, al contrario, pareció alegrarse ante su reacción. Sonrió incluso de medio lado. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y finalmente Rukia se acerco a el mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿Te vas a quedar así de pié toda la noche?- lanzo esa pregunta con el fin de retarle, y lo consiguió.

-Enana del demonio…

Gruño y rápidamente la tumbo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el salón. Besándola al instante.

Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

Desesperado dejo de besarla y comenzó a devorar su cuello, bajando hacia la clavícula. La morena tan solo se retorcía de placer. Cuando entonces, sintió como de un tirón, Ichigo la despojo del camisón, dejándola al descubierto sus pechos. Lo bajo hasta la cintura y se levanto para poder apreciar bien su cuerpo.

Precioso. Simplemente Precioso. Rukia sintió el instinto de cubrirse, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había sido atrevida para hacer todo lo que hizo antes, asique ahora debería asumir las consecuencias.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Ichigo, succionando levemente uno de sus pechos, mientras que el otro restante era masajeado ferozmente. Tan solo pudo arquearse y agarrarse al borde de la robusta mesa.

-¡A-Ah!¡Si…!- Al escuchar los gemidos de la morena, se alzo lo suficiente como para poder verla estremecerse y deleitarse con sus sonidos.

-Rukia…- esta abrió los ojos con dificultad.- ¿Por qué…?

-¿Huh…?- se incorporo sentándose en la mesa y besando el cuello de Ichigo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?- pregunto intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

-Simple…- siguió besándole a la vez que le subía la camisa.- Porque te amo.

-….

-….

Silencio por parte de los dos. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y volvieron a la carga. Las razones fueron más que suficientes. Asique no se hicieron de esperar. Rukia volvió a ser tumbada sobre la mesa, sin dejarla actuar y sin poder quitarle la camiseta a el sustituto.

_**No teasing you waited long enough / Fuera de bromas, ya esperaste suficiente**_

_**Go deep / Ve hasta al fondo**_

_**Imma throw it at you, / Voy a dartelo todo,**_

_**Can´t catch it! / ¡No puedes atraparlo!**_

-¡Ah!¡Ichigo!

Ichigo bajaba el camisón, a la vez que depositaba lujuriosos besos a su vez. Finalmente, Rukia tan solo se quedo con unas simples bragas mientras que el seguía completamente vestido. Injusto.

Pero no le dio tiempo a reprocharle nada, porque los gemidos se atrancaron en el fondo de su garganta al sentir la mano de Ichigo posándose por dentro de sus bragas y masajeando su intimidad.

-¡Hmmm…!

Sus dedos se movían en círculos, estimulando su clítoris. Mientras hacía esto, no dejaba de observarla detenidamente. Sus gestos, sus gemidos, sus suspiros…. Su boca entreabierta pidiéndole más, sus ojos mirándole fijamente con lujuria y pasión. Esto era jodidamente perfecto y no quería perderse NADA.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, arrancándola un fuerte gemido. Se arqueo, y dio un tirón del cabello anaranjado de el shinigami sustituto. Al ver esa reacción, quiso probar a más. Quería ver como se retorcía de placer, mas aún. Esta vez metió otro dedo más dentro de ella, y comenzó a moverlos acompasadamente con sus gemidos, dentro y fuera.

-¡Aaah!¡I-Ichigo!¡S-sigue…!- apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras continuaba gimiendo.

-Demonios Rukia…- escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la morena y le susurro.- si sigues gimiendo así me vas a volver loco…

_**Don't hold back / No te **__**cortes**_

_**You know I like it rough / Sabes que me gusta lo rudo.**_

_**Know I´m feelin´ you / Sabes que lo estoy sintiendo**_

_**Huh!**_

_**Know you linking it / Sabes que te está gustando.**_

_**Huh!**_

Dejo de torturarla de esa manera y saco sus dedos de su interior, recubiertos de su esencia. La morena agarro rápidamente y jadeante su mano llevándosela lentamente a sus labios. Lamiendo uno a uno los dedos que había introducido en ella, probando su propia esencia. Lenta y tortuosamente…

Ichigo tan solo observaba embobado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus largos dedos, en la pequeña boca de la morena. Simplemente no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando. Esto tenia que ser irreal.

-Rukia…

-Oe… esto no es justo.- se incorporo y soltó su mano, quedando frente a frente. Con esa peculiar sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. No es justo. Mírame.- Ichigo la observo sin llegar a entender nada, pero la idea de mirarla no le desagradaba, la verdad era algo bastante bueno eso de mirarla semidesnuda.- Tu todavía tienes toda la ropa puesta. Egoísta…

-¿Huh?- la miro a ella y se miro instantáneamente a el. Efectivamente, ella tan solo llevaba las bragas, mientras que el estaba vestido de pies a cabeza.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, es tu turno.- se cruzo de brazos divertida y se quedo sentada esperando que empezase a desnudarse.

_**So, why you standin' over there witcha clothes on? / Entonces, ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie con la ropa puesta?**_

_**Baby strip down for me,/ Nene desnúdate para mi **_

_**Go, on take em off! / Vamos, ¡Quitatela ya!**_

Se echo hacia atrás, y Rukia se adelanto en la mesa, quedándose sentada en el borde con las piernas cruzadas.

-Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

-Mandona….

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, sacándosela lentamente y dejando ver poco a poco sus bien torneados músculos. Rukia se estaba deleitando con esa imagen. Sus pectorales bien definidos, sus abdominales tonificados. Tantas horas de entrenamiento habían merecido la pena.

-Ya esta…

-No. Te faltan los pantalones.- detallo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eres una degenerada….- sonreía de medio lado mientras se desabrochaba el molesto pantalón.

_**Don't worry baby, / No te preocupes nene**_

_**Imma meet you half way, / Me voy a encontrar contigo a mitad de camino**_

_**Cause I know you wanna see me. / Porque sé que tu quieres verme también**_

Ya sin el molesto pantalón Ichigo se propuso volver a por ella, la recostó de nuevo sobre la mesa depositando besos desde su bajo vientre y subiendo poco a poco. Llego de nuevo a sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos a la vez… daba lamidas de vez en cuando, hasta que se centro en uno. Lamiéndolo, succionándolo. Finalizo con una suave mordida y siguió subiendo hasta el cuello.

Sabía que cuando llegaba a los pechos de Rukia, se tensaba y aunque le dejase seguir, sabía que era lo que pasaba por esa pequeña cabecita.

Consiguió llegar hasta su oído y susurrarle lo que quería escuchar…

-Rukia….eres perfecta. – sintió como se tensaba durante un momento, pero poco a poco fue relajándose.

Los labios de Ichigo comenzaron a buscar los de ella, necesitaba besarlos de nuevo. Con ímpetu poso sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus lenguas comenzaron a revolverse en una pelea donde no habría perdedor.

Se sentía tan bien, que todavía no podía llegar a creérselo.

_**Almost there, / Ya casi estamos**_

_**Ha, Ha**_

_**So baby don't stop what you're doing. / Así que nene, no pares lo que estas haciendo**_

_**Uh Huh Ah**_

_**Softer than a motha- / Más suave que una zorra**_

_**Boy I know you wanna touch. / Nene se que quieres tocar.**_

_**Breathing down my neck, / Respirando por debajo de mi cuello,**_

_**I can tell you wanna- / Podría decir lo que quieras-**_

_**Noo-o-ow**_

Deslizo lentamente sus braguitas por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su intimidad que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente húmeda. Termino de sacarlas y las tiro lejos.

Ahora volvían a estar en desventaja. Rukia estaba completamente desnuda y el todavía estaba con los bóxers. Iba a replicar pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Aaah!¡ICHIGO!

Un gemido fue lo único que pudo brotar de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Ichigo lamiendo su intimidad. Era increíble, un mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando con el. Le encantaba. El se encontraba de rodillas, por lo que Rukia puso sus pies apoyados en sus hombros, facilitándole asi su trabajo.

-¡Hmmm!¡Ah…M-mas….!

Complació sus ruegos y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos. Era exquisito, nunca pensó que haría algo así, pero era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Rukia tenia un sabor estupendo, su esencia era perfecta, tanto como ella.

Sus finos dedos se enredaban en el pelo anaranjado del shinigami sustituto, incitándole a seguir.

_**And now you want it like ,/ **__** Y ahora quieres lo que te gusta**_

_**Oh O-o-oh**_

_**Want you to feel it now! / ¡Quiero que lo sientas ahora!**_

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you, / **__**Tengo un secreto que te quiero mostrar**_

_**Ooh!.**__**  
><strong>__**I got Secrets imma drop em to the floor, / **__**Tengo unos secretos que los voy a dejar caer al suelo**_

_**Ooh.!**_

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero eso no estaba en sus planes todavía, asique le empujo quitándole de encima y bajándose de la mesa. Le hizo levantarse quedando frente a frente. Comenzó a besar su pecho y a acariciarlo suavemente.

Le arrincono contra la mesa, dejando a Ichigo apoyado en ella y comenzó a bajar sus besos. Pectorales. Abdominales…

Finalmente llego al bóxer. El dichoso bóxer. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, haciendo que Ichigo se tensase y la mirase sorprendido.

-E-Enana, ¿Q-que piensas hacer…?

Rukia le ignoro completamente, se quedo observando su gran y duro "amiguito". Se imaginaba que Ichigo estaría bien dotado, pero ¿tanto?. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y se llevo el miembro a la boca, lamiéndolo lentamente y deslizándolo hacia adentro, ganándose en compensación un gemido ronco por parte del sustituto.

-Ah… R-Rukia…

Continúo deslizándolo hasta que llego a su límite y volvió a sacarlo. Repitiendo esta acción una y otra vez. Aumentando la velocidad. Se lo saco completamente de la boca y comenzó a darle suaves lamidas desde abajo hasta la punta, saboreando cada parte. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Como si de un helado se tratase, lamia y succionaba su glande, dando suaves mordidas que le hacían perder la cabeza al pelinaranja.

-Rukia… p-para… ah… Rukia.- gruño, estaba a punto de correrse y Rukia seguía sin hacerle caso.- Rukia!

La agarro suavemente del pelo y la retiro rápidamente. Por poco termina y entonces el juego habría finalizado. Y no era algo que ninguno de los dos quería… todavía.

_**No teasin you waited long enough. / **__**Fuera de bromas, ya esperaste suficiente**_

_**Go deep,/ Vé hasta el fondo**_

_**Imma throw it at ya,/ Voy a dartelo todo**_

_**Can't catch it ./ ¡No puedes atraparlo!**_

_**Don't hold back / No te cortes,**_

_**You know I like it rough. / Sabes que me gusta lo duro**_

_**Know I'm feelin you, / Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo,**_

_**Huh!**_

_**Know you liking it / Sabes que te esta gustando.**_

_**Huh!**_

-Rukia… no voy a poder controlarme mas…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te controles? – pregunto pícaramente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Eres una enana degenerada ¿sabes?- se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, bajando sus manos hasta el trasero y apretándolo firmemente.

-Y tu un estúpido que no actúa de una vez por todas.

-Tu te lo has buscado….- esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y la cargo de nuevo tumbándola bruscamente en la mesa y penetrándola de una estacada.

-¡Aaaah!

El gemido de la morena resonó por toda la casa. Suerte que no había nadie, si no seria un grave problema.

La asió firmemente por las caderas y volvió a penetrarla . Rukia no podía evitar los gemidos, e Ichigo lo intentaba pero de vez en cuando un ronco jadeo se escapaba de sus labios.

Rukia era tan estrecha que no se imagino que fuera tan placentero estar dentro de ella. Se movió rápidamente, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al compas de sus embestidas. Sin darle tregua continuo haciéndolo mas y mas fuerte.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Aaaah!¡SI!

_**So, why you standing over there witcha clothes on? / Entonces, ¿Por qué estas ahí de pie con la ropa puesta?**_

_**Baby strip down for me, / Nene desnúdate para mi**_

_**Go on take em off. / Venga quitatela toda**_

_**Don't worry baby, / No te preocupes nene**_

_**Imma meetcha' half way, / Me voy a encontrar contigo a mitad del camino**_

_**Cause I know you wanna see me. / Porque se que quieres verme tambien.**_

_**No heels,No shirt,No skirt, / Sin tacones, sin camisa, sin falda**_

_**All I'm in is just skin. / Todo lo que tengo es piel**_

_**No jeans,Take em off!, / Sin vaqueros, ¡Quitatelos!**_

_**Wanna feel your skin. / Quiero sentir tu piel**_

Las uñas de Rukia se enterraron en la espalda de el. Mordía su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera y se debilitara para rendirse y dejar salir un gemido. Era todo tan bueno, tan apasionado.

Subió sus piernas a los hombros de Ichigo, haciendo mas fácil su intromisión mientras el agarraba con fuerza sus caderas. Ella tan solo se arqueaba mientras gemía y se agarraba al borde de la mesa.

-¡…D-demonios I-Ichigo..! ¡M-Más…!¡Ah!

-Eres….eres una enana mandona…. Ah…

Su piel se veía perlada debido al sudor de ambos. Los cuerpos de ambos desprendían un calor inimaginable, cálido y placentero.

_**You a beast, / Eres una bestia**_

_**Oh!**__**  
><strong>__**You know that I like that. / Sabes que me gusta**_

_**Come here baby, / Vamos nene**__**  
><strong>__**All I wanna see you in is just skin. / Todo lo que quiero ver en ti és piel**_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh**_

_**Your skin / Tu piel**_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh**_

_**Just skin / Solo piel**_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh**_

_**I´m lovin´ your skin / Me encanta tu piel**_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

Paro de golpe haciendo que Rukia suspirase desilusionada. Salio de ella y la miro fijamente. Sus ojos violetas estaban cristalinos, brillaban debido a la lujuria. Sus labios entreabiertos respiraban jadeantes intentando recobrar la compostura, en vano. Al ver que Ichigo paro, necesitaba preguntarle… ¿por qué?

-Oe …I-Ichigo…¿P-por que paras…?- se incorporo en la mesa quedando sentada.- ¿Ichigo?

-Ven….- saco una silla de uno de los lados y se sentó en ella. La miro fijamente, y Rukia supo al instante que era lo que pretendía.

No se hizo tardar. Bajo de la mesa rápidamente y se sentó a horcajadas encima de el. Agarro su miembro erecto y se fue penetrando lentamente entre gemidos por parte de ambos. De esa manera se sentía llena completamente y podía llevar el ritmo que ella quisiese. Finalmente tenia el mando de la situación de nuevo.

-¡Ah…Hmmm…Si…!

Rukia subia y bajaba encima de el, lentamente como si quisiese torturarle a mas no poder. Fue aumentando poco a poco la velocidad haciendo que sus pechos rebotasen al compas de sus movimientos. Ichigo tan solo la miraba extasiado, mordiéndose el lado inferior y apretando sus caderas fuertemente.

-…Ru…kia….- echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejo continuar.

Se movió dando círculos, aprisionando mas aun su miembro y dándose placer a ella misma. Ya fue demasiado para el sustituto. Tenia que volver a recuperar el control, no dejaría que esa enana se saliese con la suya.

_**All in baby, / Todo encima nene**__**  
><strong>__**Don't hold nothing back. / No te quedes con nada**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna take control? / ¿Quieres llevar el control?**__**  
><strong>__**Ain´t nothing wrong with that / No hay nada malo en ello.**_

_**Say you likin' how I'm feelin' / Di que te esta gustando como me siento**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta tell me that. / Aunque no hace falta que me lo digas**__**  
><strong>__**Just put your skin baby on my skin. / Tan solo pon tu piel sobre la mia, nene**_

La cogió fuertemente de las muñecas y la volvió a situar bruscamente sobre la mesa. Le basto una mano para que no se moviese mas y con la otra apretó con ansias su cadera. Volvio a penetrarla rudamente, cosa que a la morena le encantaba. Siguio y siguió. Dentro. Fuera. Mas dentro.

Ichigo empezó a sentir una corriente eléctrica que le recorría toda la columna, estaba a punto. Solo un poco mas. Un poco mas….

-Ah! Ichigo!¡Ichigo!- Ya casi… casi…- ¡Ichigo!

-….-

-¿Ichigo? Oe ¿Ichigo?

Abrio pesadamente los ojos, miro al frente y vio la tele encendida con ese molesto programa de la teletienda, que emitían en la madrugada. Escucho la voz de Rukia llamarle y efectivamente se encontraba a unos pasos del sofá.

-¿Ichigo?

-Mierda…- maldijo por lo bajo al ver que había sido un sueño.

Y si había sido un sueño… entonces…

Poso su vista en su pantalón y vio lo abultado que se encontraba. ¡Demonios! La enana no podía darse cuenta o será su perdición. Cogió rápidamente un cojín y se lo puso en sus partes intentando ocultar su "pequeño" problemilla.

La morena tan solo se puso en jarras arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-N-nada…- se sonrojo al instante y apretó el cojín contra su erección.

-¿Ichigo?- se acerco a el y se quedo enfrente tapando la tele. Igual que en su sueño.- Es tarde, te quedase dormido. ¡Oe! ¿Ichigo?

-…- Demonios, llevaba ese camisón con esa tiranta caída.

-¿Ichigo? Reacciona, ¡baka!

Se levanto corriendo, sosteniendo el cojín contra sus partes y se marcho del salón huyendo de la enana. Necesitaba una ducha…. Y bien fría además. Rukia sin embargo se quedo anonadada y con una mueca de disgusto

-¡Mierda! Se me ha escapado…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿Que tal...? Miedo me dan los reviews... Jajaja es la primera vez que hago un fic asi, pero esque me vino la idea escuchando esa cancion y... pues tuve que hacerlo. Lo hice lo mejor que pude; de todos modos las criticas mientras sean constructivas son bien aceptadas. :)<strong>

**Una Rukia atrevida eh? Lastima que haya sido un sueño. Pooobre Ichigo. Pues nada, la pregunta que hago siempre...¿Merezco reviews?**

**Gracias por leer**

**SMorphine**


End file.
